


set fire to our bed

by aelins



Category: The Bridge Kingdom Series - Danielle L. Jensen
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, aren is kind of pissed, bad ass female character, lara is a sad bean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins
Summary: Aren is found in King Silas' cells by none other than his wife and friends. What will occur in the dungeons that will change his mind about the woman he thought he hated? It turns out putting a knife through Lara's 'black Maridrinian heart' is harder than he thought it would be.Mostly tooth-rotting fluff, except for the first few chapters.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	set fire to our bed

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I hope people like these two, I loved the bridge kingdom and was over the moon when I saw there was a small following on Instagram and Tumblr! So without further ado....

Aren 

* * *

I prayed daily to the great beyond, that they would kill me. Silas was a ruthless ruler, and I had failed my people. Ithicanans were being slaughtered because I let that  _ bitch _ into my heart. No more. I would never love again, if it meant the safety of my people. That is, if I ever got out of this  _ blasted _ dungeon. 

The sound of the door opening and hushed voices come drifting toward me. I figure it’s just a guard, but why would they be speaking so softly. And then I hear it, her voice is barely above a whisper, and my blood  **boils** with the need for revenge. I hear Ahnna’s voice and Jor’s. How many fucking people did they bring? I am unceremoniously dropped to the ground, the manacles that had held me to the ceiling released by my traitorous wife. 

I hiss at her, “I told you I never wanted to see your face again.” 

There’s something resolute in her expression though, and it nearly breaks me, something that says the love we shared wasn’t a lie. I push my basketcase of emotions to the side. Now is not the time. 

Ahnna steps forward and explains how they got in and that Lara had been instrumental to their rescue mission. I shake my head, “I don’t care what she did.” 

Ahnna gives me a meaningful look, and she hands me a sword. It’s not Ithicana make, it’s clearly meant for clean fighting. I don’t feel much like fighting clean right now. Within a second I have the blade pressed to my wife’s traitorous throat. 

“Give me a reason, I beg you.” I whisper into her ear. 

She simply brushes against my arm and then, much to my surprise, she takes my hand and places it on her belly, which is definitely not as slim as it had been,  _ oh fuck _ . I stumble backward, so repulsed with myself I notice that even though I’ve just made a loud clattering noise with the sword no one comes. 

Lara’s voice reaches me through the haze and my head spins, “Silas is waiting upstairs for us. I’ll let you have the honor, and if you wanted, you could kill me too.” 

She’s staged a whole fucking coup! “You thought you’d make this up to me? By killing your father and destroying your kingdom?” My voice is cold and clear, but there’s pride in my voice too. Because I’d expected her to hide, to run and never come back, and part of me wishes she had. 

“Aren,” Ahnna’s voice cuts through my emotions and I turn my back on the traitorous bitch. 

I hear a soft sob, and I know it’s Lara, probably hoping to beg for her father’s life. My temper gets the better of me, and I turn harshly, and press the blade to her belly, just enough to make the skin well with blood. 

She gasps and Jor begins hauling me back by the scruff of my collar, “Not today, mate.” 

Lara and Ahnna are… comforting each other and I realize that this is real, that Lara has given over the Kingdom of Maridriana for my sake. Her home, her father, and her sisters for the sake of my people,  _ our people _ . 

I stomp into the throne room, and see Silas praying, I don’t give him an instant to ponder his death simply behead him and then the Magpie. It’s bloody and I look like a serial killer when it’s done. 

Then I see Ahnna and Lara and Jor out of the corner of my eye. They are fighting over Lara, and I realize, belatedly they are fighting over being her guard, guarding her from me. 

“Lara,” I call gruffly, “Is it true?” 

Ahnna pipes up, “Confirmed by Nana herself.” 

I nod, and then ask, “Midwatch… does it stand?” 

Lara looks away, and then returns her gaze to me, “It’s being rebuilt.” 

I nod, “Northwatch, Southwatch?” 

Ahnna smirks, “We’ve repelled them for the most part, the shipbreakers are nearly rebuilt, you’ve been gone nearly two months, your highness, Lara has been busy.” 

_ Two months _ . Had it really been that long? That meant Lara was nearly in her second trimester… and I hadn’t been there for her. She’d fought off Amaridian and Maridriana forces, pregnant and alone. Something shattered inside me, and I ran to her and picked her up spinning her around, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry I wasn’t there,” I begged. 

Lara looks aghast, and then, began squirming furiously, “Put me down, Aren!” She looks green, and then stumbles away to get sick.

I hold her hair, and rub her back “It’s going to take me a while to get used to it, you know?” 

Lara spits and then takes some water from Ahnna to clean her mouth out with, “I’m just glad you’re not pointing a sword at me anymore.” 

“There’s another sword that’s quite happy to see--” I start but Jor slaps the back of my head. 

“It’s time to go, your majesty.” Jor says gruffly. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr?](https://feyesand.tumblr.com) or [the bird app](https://www.twitter.com/sanktaleks)


End file.
